Escandalosa
by ItzelKurosaki
Summary: ¡Tan escandalosa...como de costumbre! ¿Que hay detrás de estas palabras? ¡Pasen y lean! Obviamente es Ichiruki, y contiene un poco de lemon :3


«—¡Tan escandalosa…como de costumbre!— le dijo a Rukia con una sonrisa enorme, antes de abalanzarse sobre el Hollow, la sonrisa irónica de Rukia era casi tangible en el ambiente…»

Desde que Rukia había decidido quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas, se la pasaba como imbécil recordando todo el maldito día. Cómo peleaban juntos, cómo habían formado un equipo naturalmente, sin palabras. Menos de tres horas les habían bastado para ser capaces de tirarse discusiones olímpicas entre ellos, con la misma fiereza que si hubieran dormido juntos toda la vida. Menos de tres días les habían bastado para ser capaces de confiar hasta la vida en las manos del otro. Y al menos para Ichigo, le habían bastado solo tres meses para saber que sin ella no podía vivir.

Ichigo sonrió como demente, al igual que eso todo lo demás también les tomo poco tiempo. Y había algo especial que solo les había tomado tres semanas.

_Basto estar en la habitación de Ichigo como siempre que estaban en casa. Basto un nimio detalle para que empezara una de sus discusiones, irse inclinando sobre la pequeña figura de una iracunda Rukia. La cercanía convirtió los gritos en desconcertados balbuceos al notar que tenían los labios a dos centímetros del otro, y ya la pelea era parte del pasado. Y así de fácil habían pasado de una enardecida pelea a un enardecido beso, demandante. Un beso que exigía explicaciones al destino. Exigía saber si los había puesto para odiarse o para amarse. Buscaron esa respuesta en el cuerpo del otro, pasando rápidamente de los besos a las caricias, a los gemidos apagados. Pasando rápidamente de apreciar la piel tibia del otro a sentirse ahogados de calor e intimidad. Arrinconándola contra la puerta del armario Ichigo acaricio a Rukia como pensó que no sabía hacerlo, la tocó como pensó que nunca desearía tocar a nadie. Rukia lo besó como aprendió a hacerlo ahí mismo, con él, como si hubiera nacido hecha para eso, como si no conociera más vida que la que vivía al lado de él. Se reconocieron sin timidez, sin fingimientos y sin dolor, sin vergüenza. Rukia, que no se dejaba vencer tan fácil, fue empujando lentamente a Ichigo a base de caricias y besos hasta que cayó en la cama y como a él tampoco le gustaba la derrota tiro de ella por los brazos, cayendo juntos hechos un enredo de extremidades, abrazados y rodando un poco en la cama, ebrios de deseo y felicidad. Ichigo convenció la piel de Rukia a besos de que la protegería con su misma vida, de que la amaba con su misma vida, hasta que la tuvo desnuda y maravillosa entre sus brazos, y sintió que se ahogaba de tan contento. Rukia más que convencerlo se tuvo que contentar con arrancar alguna de las prendas de ropa de él cuando dejaba de besarla un momento. Los uniformes escolares terminaron arrugados y desperdigados por toda la habitación. Cada vez que cualquier trocito de la piel de Ichigo tocaba la suya, Rukia gemía, o jadeaba, o de su garganta salían palabras entrecortadas, sin intentar detenerlas o contenerlas las dejaba mezclarse con los bajos gruñidos de la garganta de Ichigo. Cada vez que sus labios besaban, succionaban, lamian, o mordían su piel, cada vez que sus manos vagaban por sus brazos, piernas, por sus caderas o vientre, por sus pechos o su intimidad, Rukia no podía evitar esos lamentos que ni ella sabía que su garganta podía hacer, y que hacían Ichigo se sintiera enloquecer. Cuando Ichigo entró en ella, dejó salir el primer grito y no fue de dolor precisamente, porque era maravilloso, sentirlo tan cerca físicamente, sentirlo tan dentro de ella, era placentero, sentirlo moverse lentamente y luego más rápido, y más fuerte._

—_¡Ichigo!— grito, sintiéndolo moverse sobre ella, dentro de ella, entre sus brazos, entre su piernas. Tan cerca físicamente como lo sentía cerca de su alma. Tan vivo. Era caliente y maravilloso. El siguió moviéndose cada vez más rápido y ella siguió diciendo su nombre, y gimiendo en voz alta, sintiéndose desfallecer de placer, mientras Ichigo repetía en voz baja "Rukia… ¡Rukia!" llamándola sin parar, en su oído, en su cuello, en sus labios, repartiendo besos cortos y dulces en toda la piel a su alcance._

_Sintió vibrar su vientre y sus paredes, en una tensión deliciosa y rítmica, y al instante Ichigo empujo su miembro aun más profundamente…Gritaron el nombre del otro en voz alta, sintiendo sus músculos tensos como si fueran a romperse…_

La extrañaba, la extrañaba maldita sea y ella tan lejos, tan imposible, y el acá como idiota sin poder ir por ella y sin poder defender a sus amigos, con tanto poder y tan débil a la vez, y sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie con quien discutir, sin nadie con quien compartir la cama, el alma y el cuerpo y con quien conversar tranquilos, abrazados en la cama, hablando de todo y de nada, hasta compartir también el sueño.

Lo primero que vio de ella fue su mano, luego la vio impulsarse y quedarse parada en el alfeizar de la ventana, tranquila como siempre, con esa sonrisa segura, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado la sintió tan suya como siempre. Y como siempre ella le regreso el buen juicio a golpes, le devolvió la tranquilidad con las palabras exactas que necesitaba oír para tranquilizar su corazón. Y él solo hizo lo que siempre, la amó más que nunca, con su propia manera de querer, y resumió su alivio y agradecimiento en unas pocas palabras:

—¡Tan escandalosa…como de costumbre!—le dijo a Rukia con una sonrisa enorme, antes de abalanzarse sobre el Hollow, la sonrisa irónica de Rukia era casi tangible en el ambiente a su alrededor.

_Yacían juntos lado a lado en la cama de Ichigo, después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez. Estaban tan tranquilos y relajados, de pronto Ichigo dejo escapar una risotada ronca y espasmódica, que a Rukia le supo dulce como la fruta, como el chocolate._

— _¿De qué demonios te ríes, pervertido?— preguntó de mal modo, solo por costumbre._

—_No sabía que fuera usted tan escandalosa, señorita Kuchiki, usted siempre tan seria— Le dijo, refiriéndose por supuesto al montón de gemidos que habían salido de su boca. Ella abrió los ojos con asombro y se dio la vuelta bajo las sábanas, para esconder la cara en el pecho del él, mientras él seguía riendo y se volteaba sobre el costado para abrazarla._

—_Bakamono…es por tu culpa, deja de reírte— dijo ella, sintiendo la cara arder. Qué vergüenza, menos mal que la familia de Ichigo no estaba en casa._

_El se limito a hacerle una almohada y cobija con sus brazos, y besarla entre el cabello, para dormir juntos y tranquilos, por primera vez._

Ambos sonreían después de las palabras de Ichigo, teniendo el mismo recuerdo en la cabeza, sabiendo que el otro pensaba lo mismo, y que los sentimientos y el lazo entre ellos no habían cambiado a pesar de todo. Ni cambiarian.


End file.
